Genin Test
by Kou-chan.heart
Summary: Full summary inside:


**Summary: Two genins from each genin team are chosen to be on the genin test. Sakura thought that using teamwork in this test would make her and Sasuke pass. But it was unexpected. The task is to battle their partners. Will she quit or Sasuke will? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters. (I repeat)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Genin Test_

"We don't have a mission today." Kakashi announced to his team at the bridge where they usually meet.

"What!?" Sakura cried.  
"Hah!?" Naruto called out.  
"You mean we waited for six hours for nothing?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes."

"Ugh!" The three reacted at the same time.

"But you're here for another task." Kakashi said. No missions, but tasks?

"I'm on to choose two genins to be on the genin test and the one who is left will be on the special training." Then Kakashi pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'Training... for sure.' _He thought. He's a genius. Why would he be in training instead of the test?

"You and Sakura will be on the test." Kakashi said. Sasuke smirked. He was proven that he was stronger, but Sakura was startled.

"What!? Why am I on training?" Naruto asked. Kakashi didn't mind on answering him. Sasuke moved his eyes on Sakura. She looked scared again, just like the chunin exams.

"Sensei, I rather be on training." She said in a sincere look.

"The jonin have decided, you have no right to change it." Sasuke said, his eyes are closed and his hands are on his pockets.

Kakashi leaned close to Sakura's ear. "You better win this one or you're not the only one who will lose." He whispered.

"You two, proceed on room 201. Naruto and i will be on the training grounds." Kakashi said.

"Does some other genins are taking that training, too?" Naruto asked.

"They will be with you as well. We better go now." Naruto nodded. Kakashi waved at his two other students and transported at the training grounds with Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura watched them gone. Sasuke started to walk and Sakura sighed as she followed. Sasuke can see how tense she is.

"Don't feel bad, Sakura. I'm sure it's not an individual work." Sasuke said.

"Thanks, Sasuke.' Sakura thanked him but didn't dare to look at him. Though, she was thinking. When she denied the test, why did Sasuke spoke out? Is he stopping her? Or he'd finally opened up to her? Here goes another fantasies of Sakura. Sure Sasuke's never like that. So she better tell.

"I think it's a change that you're cheering me up, Sasuke." She said.

"I never did. It's just like the chunin exams. I'd become like this." He replied. Now, he's actually talking to her. He's never like that. What's with him anyway?

"I meant you wanted to be with me, like you stopped me from denying my request to Kakashi-sensei."

"I never wanted to spend time with anybody. Like I said, It's the jonin's decision. I should consider that. If it's Naruto, I wouldn't want that, but I shouldn't deny it." Sasuke said.

He suddenly thought that he said that he didn't wanted Naruto, It's like he's saying that he never wanted to be with anybody... especially Sakura. And when she hears that, she might get hurt. "No offense, Sakura. After I said that I don't want to spend time with anybody, you might think that I don't want you." Did he just say that? Sakura began to get the point that he had said something that he wanted her. They both started blushing. But he thought of a little push that would make her forget what he just said.

"Well after all, you're my teamate. If it's Ino who became my partner. I would still do this." He said.

As Sakura heard that, a nerve popped put of her head. "Even though she's a pig." He added. That made her feel a little better. She can't believe that Sasuke called Ino a pig, which she usually call her (and in which she really looks like one, haha).

* * *

They finally arrived at the ninja academy and at the room where they were asigned. Other genins that are chosen are the rest of the rookie nine; Ino with Shikamaru, and Kiba with Shino. Gai's team; Neji with Lee. And Konoha's company; Gaara with Temari. Sasuke thought that first and second ranks of each team are chosen and the third ones are in training. Ino approached Sakura.

"So, looks like Forehead and I will be in the same task, huh?" Ino bragged.

"Too bad Pig's not grouped with Sasuke. She will not able to be his partner." Sakura said.

"At least I'll pass, like him."

"Hey genuis, look who's talking." Sakura faced Shikamaru as she pointed Ino.

"Shut up, Forehead! And you think you'll pass?"

"Well, I can. How can Sasuke and I call ourselves 'partners' without any teamwork, Pig? Which Sasuke used to call you in that term a while ago."

"You fooled me with him!? You're such a twit!"

"I thought I was Forehead."

"Well you proved it!"

"But your words have proven that you are a pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!" the two are glaring at each other angrily, creating a lightning between their heads.

* * *

10 minutes later....

They all gathered as the Hokage arrived.

"I'm the only one working here, so better pay attention." Tsunade announced, checking her clipboard. "Alright, this test is not exactly what you think. This is individual." Sasuke and Sakura twitched their eyes at the same time.

"The test is to battle your partners. Twenty points for those who pass. Those who fail will have their collected points deducted in the same number. Am I clear?"

Tsunade started calling on the competitors. Sakura is getting nervous. She eyed on Sasuke. He looks very serious. He;s eyes are practically narrowed and he's closing his fist so tight. Is he upset that he will fight Sakura? Suddenly, he was smirking. Sakura gulped and intended to to remove her eyes from him.

"Just come along, Sakura." Sasuke said. She's becoming more nervous. What does he mean "come along"? Is he saying to fight along with him? Sakura is not nervous anymore... she's scared. Sasuke is a genuis, and also strong. Sakura is more clever than Sasuke, but she's a total weakling. Fighting other ninjas is making her weak, but fighting her beloved one makes her more than weak. _'I think I should quit... and give him what he wants.' _she thought.

"Team Kakashi." Sakura's thoughts were disturb as the Hokage called out the last competitors. The two walk in the middle of the room and faced each other. Sasuke is glaring at her, she thought that he's giving her a glare that says "Give up". That glare scared her so she raised her right hand, along with her partner. Sakura's eye's became wide. Sasuke's quiting, too?

"I can see you are both truce. Explain why you wanted to quit, Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Lord Hokage, why would genins be grouped if we needed to fight in one exercise?" Sasuke asked in his normal voice, facing the Hokage. "Is there," then he turned his head back on Sakura "another purpose?".

Tsunade frowned. "There's no other purpose, Uchiha. Earning chunin points can put you to the chunin level and that's the meaning of this."

Sakura suddenly completed Sasuke's point. "Haruno Sakura, you're aim?"

"I really do wanna quit, Lord Hokage, because you can't be selfish towards your teamate." Sakura explained. Other genins are getting confused about the heck of Sasuke and Sakura's words.

"And that's the true meaning of the test, are we right?" Sasuke asked with another smirk.

Tsunade sighed. Looks like Iruka's old star students recieved another mark. "Alrigth, some of you have already beaten your partners, but it doesn't mean that you pass." Tsunade said, facing the other genins. "I didn't mean individual, because the true purpose of this test is another teamwork. You shouldn't give up on your comrades. They quited because they showed collaboration... or their just realy wise. You are already genins, meaning you're in the middle level of shinobis. You should think about the hidden meanings of tests first before you move, just like they did. And I do hope that you understand the true meaning of this test. Understood?"

"Uchiha and Haruno, twenty points, and the rest failed." As the two passed partners heard the remarks, Sasuke gave Sakura a smirk and Sakura smiled at him in response. "Dismissed!"

Everyone started evacuating the place, but Tsunade stopped Sasuke and Sakura as she hold their shoulers. "Good job, you two! all we have to do is wait for your sensei and your knucle head member." after Tsunade said that, they did appeared infront of their faces. Naruto had finished his training.

"Your kids won." Tsunade said, with a depressed look on her face.

"Glad we made a deal. Gimme some of those Icha-Icha books you've promised!" Kakashi exclaimed. Sakura looked at Kakashi's happy expression. So that's why he said not only her will lose.

Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's head. "I guess my examination of your weakness towards a girl surpassed, huh Sasuke?" Kakashi chuckled.

"That test was too low for my level, I already got it in the first place." Sasuke said, with a like blush as he removed Kakashi's hand off of his head.

"Awww, our Sasuke likes girls after all!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Don't mess with me, Sensei." Sasuke said, his face become more red. The truth is, even if he didn't get the test, he would still raise his hand and quit. He doesn't want to see his comrade... or dear one injured before his eyes, or hurt Sakura with his own hands.

* * *

**That day ends here. Hope you're satisfied! R&R~**


End file.
